comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wanda Maximoff (unknown earth)
"I've heard people say my powers are frightening, that they can lead to nothing but destruction... people say because my father is the way he is that I will end up the same. I want to show all those people that they are wrong... I want to show the world that I won't be a victim anymore. I believe peace between humans and mutants is possible, and I will fight my hardest to make that a reality." ' - Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch' Wanda Maximoff, aka the Scarlet Witch, is the daughter of Magneto, and the sister of Quicksilver and Polaris. Wanda is a member of this universe's Avengers and ones of its branches, the Avengers Unity Division. She is also an ally to the X-Men. Early Life and Joining the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy Wanda and her twin brother, Pietro, were born on Wundagore Mountain after their Mother, Magda Eisenhardt, had sought refuge at a citadel which belonged to the geneticist known as the High Evolutionary. Magda had fled after her husband, Max Eisenhardt, (who at this time was going by the alias of Erik Lehnsherr), killed a mob of people using his mutant powers after they had prevented him from saving their young daughter, Anya, from dying in a fire. After Magda had given birth, The High Evolutionary abducted the twins and began experimenting on them, but the results disgusted him, so he handed the children to Bova Ayrshire, one of his New Men who had also been mid-wife when the twin’s mother had given birth to them. Bova took care of Wanda and her brother for awhile after they were abandoned by their mother, but soon she ended up finding a Romani couple who lived down the mountain. This couple, Django and Marya Maximoff, decided to adopt the twins and raise them as their own. When Wanda became an adolescent, she discovered that she had odd, superhuman abilities, just like her brother had. Wanda found she was able to move objects around with her mind, and she also noticed that people seemed to have ‘bad luck’ a lot when they were around her. At this point, Wanda and her brother still had no idea that they had actually been adopted. The twins were living in poverty just like the other members of their adopted family, and their foster father, Django, had even started to steal just so his wife and children wouldn't starve. Tragedy struck when the Romani camp was attacked by angry villagers. Pietro used his superspeed and he and Wanda escaped together, but the experience of losing their family deeply traumatized both the twins, so much so neither of them would remember much at all about their childhood until they became adults several years later. For the next years, the twins were homeless and had to fend for themselves, but together they managed to survive. One day young Wanda accidently caused a house to burst into flames with her mutant powers, and an enraged mob of villagers went after her and Pietro, intending to kill Wanda because they thought she was a witch. Pietro tried to protect Wanda, but they were both inexperienced using their powers and they were outnumbered as well. Little did they know that they would be rescued by Magneto, the Master of Magnetism, and leader of the infamous Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. Wanda felt she owed Magneto for saving her life, so she joined his Brotherhood to repay him. Pietro wasn't really comfortable with joining the Brotherhood, but he did anyway because he wanted to make sure his sister and would be safe. Wanda became known from then on as the Scarlet Witch, and along with Pietro (who was now known as Quicksilver), she repeatedly fought against the mutant superhero team known as the X-Men, lead by Magneto’s old friend, Charles Xavier. Magneto didn't know if Wanda and Pietro were his children yet, and Wanda and Pietro didn't suspect that they were related to Magneto either. Becoming an Avenger and First Marriage When Magneto was imprisioned by the cosmic being known as the Stranger, Wanda and Pietro both decided to quit the Brotherhood and use their mutant abilities for good instead. They decided to join the Avengers, and Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, accepted them. Steve Rogers was leading the Avengers at the time, and Wanda and Pietro became Avengers along with Hawkeye, an expert archer and former criminal himself. The four of them they were jokingly dubbed 'Cap's Kooky Quartet.' Wanda wanted to become an actress, but she never really got to pursue this. After a while the old Avengers returned to the team and new ones joined, and one of these new Avengers was the Vision, an android that had been built to stop the malevolent A.I. Ultron and decided he wanted to keep helping mankind. Oddly enough, Vision seemed to develop an affection for Wanda, which Wanda after some time began to return. Wanda and the Vision fell in love, and Wanda and Vision eventually got married even though Pietro disapproved. Wanda discovered that she was able to tap into magic when she was kidnapped by the demon Chthon, who tried to use her as a pawn. Wanda starting taking sorcery lessons from a witch named Agatha Harkness. Agatha taught Wanda helped Wanda to control her powers better, specifically the Chaos Magic that had been granted to her by the High Evoultionary and Chthon, who had been imprisioned in Wundagore Mountain when she was a baby. Pietro had met the lovely Crystalia Amaquelin, Princess of the Inhuman Royal Family, and they had gotten married and had a little baby girl who they named Luna. Wanda of course traveled to Attilan, the home of the Inhumans, as soon as she could to meet her niece. To the shock of everyone there, Magneto had followed Wanda there. Pietro and Wanda were ready to attack him, but Magneto revealed that he was their father. Magneto had hoped that revealing he was their father would encourage Wanda and Pietro to come back to his side, but it didn't work. Wanda became good friends with her sister-in-law, and she wished that she could have children with her husband too. Wanda used magic to make herself pregnant, unaware that the magic energy she used had come from the demon Mephisto. Wanda and the Vision had twins, who they named William and Thomas, and Wanda allowed Magneto to visit them. Tragedy struck though when Mephisto obsorbed the twins back and erased them from existence. Wanda was absolutely devasted. The Vision also captured by a government task force called Vigilance and disassembled. The Vision was rebuilt, but his personality was almost completely changed. It turned out Wanda falling in love with the Vision had been arranged by Immortus, who wanted to prevent her from having children, because she was a nexus being and her children would be a threat as well. Wanda brought back Agatha Harkness back from the dead to cast a spell on her so she could forget her children. Wanda later remembered the loss of her children, but she tried to suppress the memory because it was too painful. Wanda's relationship with the Vision also became strained, and they weren't as close as they used to be any more. Wanda and Vision's relationship eventually ended. Wanda later found out that her father and his Acolytes had supposedly taken over the island of Gensoha, a wealthy island that was known for profiting off the slavery of mutants in the past. Magneto claimed that the island would be a safe haven for mutants, but Wanda still refused to call Magneto her father, and she felt that he was still a monster. She didn't understand why others always believed he would change, and she felt that he would never be a good man, just that he had gotten better at hiding his true personality and intentions from others. Force Works and Return to the Avengers Wanda fell in love in with Wonder Man when they were both on the Avengers West Coast team, but Wonder Man died on the first mission when the both joined Force Works, and his death traumatized and deeply saddened Wanda. Wanda was made the leader of the team, and she used a 'hex mainframe' computer that Iron Man designed, and this computer along with Wanda's powers helped the team know where they were needed most instead of having to wait for an alarm or breaking news to respond to. Wanda often disagreed with Iron Man though because he kept overriding her orders even though she was supposedly the leader. Wanda ended up returning to the Avengers. Wanda used her magic to resurrect Wonder Man, and his ionic energy made that possible. Wonder Man ended up just really being a cloud of ionic enrgy though, and Wanda had to summon him when he was needed. Wanda started to become closer with Steve Rogers, and she eventually found she was falling in love with him. Unknown to Wanda, Steve was also starting to have feelings for her as well. Powers and Abilities Hex Bolts: With her hex bolts, Wanda is able to manipulate probability, using her ‘hexes’ to make something things she wants more likely to happen, or to make something she doesn't want less likely to happen. This usually manifests as “bad luck” and has a negative outcome for her opponent. Wanda used to not have much control over her hexes, but she has gotten to a point where she has gained better control over her hexes so they only happen when she wants them to. Probability Manipulation Telekinesis: Wanda can move, manipulate, and levitate objects using her mind. She’s able to use this power to affect and manipulate particles and molecules, and to manipulate matter and energy as well. She can also control physical forces such as gravity, kinetic energy, pressure, friction, and state of matter. She can use these powers to control or even stop her opponent’s movements, or to move or suspend objects mid-air. Psionic Energy: Wanda can use her psionic energy to create energy blasts, bolts, and waves, or gather objects or other physical matter into a small space in her sphere of influence, which always can be seen since her energy looks like bright red flames or smoke. Wanda can use her psionic energy to deal direct hits to her opponents. Teleportation Energy Field: Wanda can use her Psionic energy to create barriers. Category:Heroes Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Former Villains